


What happens when you get stuck in a storm with Benedict Cumberbatch

by andwhatareyouasheep



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fangirl, Hotel, Hotel Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Sex, Smoking, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwhatareyouasheep/pseuds/andwhatareyouasheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Benedict Cumberbatch get stuck in a storm together... need I go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens when you get stuck in a storm with Benedict Cumberbatch

**What happens when you get stuck in a storm with Benedict Cumberbatch.**

 

‘It's like being back in bloody Plymouth’ you think.

 

The weather was getting worse you can hear the low rumblings of thunder in the distance but you're sure it's getting closer every time you can barely see the lightning flashes through the monsoon in front of you and the country lane is getting more treacherous by the second. Then you remember the old hotel you passed a few miles back 

 

'It'll have to do' you think ' I can't drive in this and it's nearly midnight' 

 

You pull into the next lay-by and turn around about ten minutes later you’re pulling into the car park. The only space left is the furthest away. 

 

'Fucking typical' 

 

You gather your courage and run to the entrance locking the car as you go. You see a the light of someone pulling into the car park but you don't bother to turn round, you don't stop till you're inside. You're about to ask for a room when the door bangs open again and you hear yet another roll of thunder. You look at the stranger he looks as soaked as you are if not more. 

 

'Hey' you say walking up to the desk 'I need a room. I'll take anything you got' 

 

'Me too' the guy behind you cuts in

 

'I'm sorry we only have one room left' the man behind the desk answers looking a little apologetic. 

 

He looks desperate 'Well there's nowhere else to go tonight and my bike's playing up' 

 

You sigh and take in your surroundings for the first time. It's a warm place with dark wood panneled walls. 'Ok, I don't mind sharing as this is our only option, coz I'm not sleeping in my car again' 

 

He laughed and you saw his face light up in the glow of the fire. 

 

The man showed both of you up some stairs and to the room. 'I'm Ben by the way' there it was again his voice was so ...sexy.. There was no other word for it.

 

It was a bit cooler up here and you suddenly realised how soggy your clothes were. 'Ugh I need a shower' you say more to yourself than to him.

 

'And some dry clothes' he answered.

 

Crap. You didn't think about that. 'Oh er I think I have a pair of trackies in my car... Don't think I have a top' 

 

'Look you go get in the shower and I'll run and grab them for you.'

 

Once the door is closed you begin to peel the soggy remains of your clothes off of you and step into the blissfully hot shower. You feel your cold muscles beginning to relax and let out a soft sigh as the runs down your back.

 

You don't stay in the shower long. You don't want to make him, Ben you remind yourself, wait. You wrap a towel around yourself and step back into the room. You find the clothes you left in a pile hung over one of the radiators already drying. 

 

'Thanks' you say blushing slightly as you notice your lacy red underwear hanging next to it. 

 

'I er found your trackies and I have a jumper you could wear' 

 

You nod and he picks up another pair of trackies up off of the bed and walks into the bathroom. 

 

You're still cold so you settle down in front of the open grate and start to build a fire you're holding your towel when it starts to slip. You're just getting it to light when he walks back in. You follow his gaze an realise your towel has slipped much further than you though and is barely covering you. 

 

He looks away and you get up to pull the clothes on. You take advantage of his turned back and take a proper look at his body. He's lean but toned and you're sure there's a beautiful arse under those trackies. 

 

'So you can light a fire then?' His voice startles you and you realise you haven't moved in a while. 

 

You quickly finish putting the clothes. 'Yeah always had one growing up, you can turn around now, I always liked the way they light a room' 

 

'mmm yes there's nothing like a real fire' 

 

'You had a fire too?' You questioned 

 

'Yes, I lived in a little house in London'

 

'Ahh London, so you're a city boy' 

 

He smiles and shrugs ' it's my home'

 

'It's ok I love the city it's so rude and noisy and anonymous but it can get lonely' you talk over your shoulder as you put your towel back in the bathroom 'so which is your side?'

 

When you walk back out he's looking a little confused. 'Of the bed' 

 

'Oh um right, the left side. I can sleep on the floor though if you want? I did sort of steal your room.'

 

'No don't be silly besides I dont usually sleep well in new places this might help' you climb into bed. He stands there nervously for a second but eventually slips under the covers with you. 

 

You turn over to face the window. 'Night city boy'.

 

'Night' He whispers he sounds uneasy but the sound of the rain is already lulling you into sleep. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

You're in the shower. You hear the door open and sense him behind you. He moves your hair off your neck and kisses you softly. 

 

'You left the door unlocked' he whispers. You think you could cum just listening to that voice and then he nibbles your ear. 

 

He kisses down your neck 'Very ugh observant' you groan as he reaches a particularly sensitive spot.

 

You grind back into him and pull him by those gorgeous curls into one of the hottest kisses of your breathing is shallow and your cheeks are flushed. You're sure if you weren't already naked you'd be ripping each others clothes off by now. He pushes you back against the wall  and pins your wrist. You feel the electricity spark through you and moan 'oh Benedict fuck'

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

You brush against something and suddenly you're very aware that you're not alone.

 

'You know who I am' he says quietly 

 

The voice from next to you startled you slightly if anything it's darker than before and your eyes haven't adjusted yet. 'Yes' you confess, ' It's difficult not to, you're all over the Internet' 

 

He sighs

 

'I just figured you'd be fed up with people wanting to meet Benedict Cumberbatch. That you might like someone to get to know Ben? Sorry if I woke you though'

 

'You didn't. I don't like thunder.' You're beginning to see more and the look on his face tells you it's more than that.

 

You walk over to the window and rummage in your bag. You find what you're looking for then you reach up and pull the thick curtains closed. You walk back to the bed and slide back in. 'Here' you say holding out your hand.

 

'What?' He asks 

 

You click the button and the iPod lights up. He understands. 'They're special headphones, softer so you can sleep in them. Sorry about the music selection but most people can find something they like on there. I even have sleep music although I'd advise avoiding the thunderstorm one' a particularly loud roll of thunder hits and he jumps. You take his hand and squeeze gently and lay back down on the pillows. 'Put them in. Trust me' you mumble. You feel him shuffling around and don't let yourself fall asleep till he stops.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When you wake up the next morning he's still asleep 

 

It's much lighter now but still raining.

 

You go to make a cup of tea but you realise there's been a powercut. You make your way downstairs very grateful that the hotel doesn't have electronic doors. You find the kitchen but one of the hotel staff says the chef can't make it in because of the storm. The kitchen is quiet and you boil some water for tea and then realise you don't know what benedict likes. You make a pot of tea and coffee and a cooked breakfast then you head back to the dining room and pick up a selection of pastries and toast. 

 

When you finally make it up to the room he's just beginning to stir.

 

You the put the tray down on the bed and draw the curtains just enough to see to eat. '

 

'There was a power cut, tree fell on the cables and it's too flooded to leave so it looks like we're stuck here for the time being' he nods gently 'I didn't know what you wanted so I made cooked breakfast and brought some toast and stuff. Take your pick'

 

He reaches towards the toast and you smile 'Oh thank god I'm starving'

 

He chuckles as you start to wolf the food down 'Thank you for last night I’ve never slept during a thunderstorm before' you nod and he continues 'you were dreaming last night'

 

You cut in ' I don't even remember' shrugging slightly. 

 

The two of you continue eating in silence 'I always wanted to meet you.. There was something real..vulnerable about you' you say between bites though not particularly to him.

 

You look up and realise he's watching you. 'I'm sorry I always say too much.'

 

His eyebrows rise slightly 'Like benedict?' He asks watching you intently.

 

'Yes' your cheeks flush 'we could have had a perfectly pleasant time otherwise'

 

His lips quirk. 'It didn’t sound perfectly pleasant.' 

 

‘Fantasy and reality are very different things,’ you reply concentrating hard on the tea you’re pouring.

 

He doesn’t press the point but you somehow sense this conversation isn’t actually over. You spend the day milling around the hotel not really doing much. In the afternoon you find the library which was obviously part of the house before it was a hotel. All the books were old and properly bound you can’t help but touch them. By this point he’s followed you in and is looking at you questioningly. ‘There’s so much history in this room’ he laughs at you but you can’t hide your excitement. You pick a few and take them back to the room. You spend the rest of the day lying on the bed reading and talking while he calls his agent and explains.

 

He hangs up and sighs ‘Do you mind if I smoke?’

‘No of course not. Smoke away.’ You watch as he savours the first toke and leans back and exhales slowly into the cold air. Your stomach flutters slightly you never did quite get over watching people smoke. There was definitely something very sexy about it you decide. ‘I’m surprised you waited this long, you seem stressed.’

 

He contemplates you for a second. ‘There’s something very wrong in your life. You need tlc. You’re very caring but you don’t take care of yourself.’

 

You put the book down and move next to him taking a toke of his cigarette. You watch the rain falling so heavily that the grass looks grey not green. ‘Something you picked up from Sherlock?’

 

‘No I’ve always seen people’ he pauses ‘We shared a bed last night but you didn’t make a move. Why?

 

You’d laugh at how arrogant he sounded if he hadn’t hit the nail on the head. You turn to look up at him ‘You have girls throwing themselves at you wherever you go. I don’t wanna be that girl’.

 

He throws the rest of the cigarette out of the window and shuts it quietly. He leans down and kisses you gently pulling you close and carding his fingers through your hair moving it away from your face. He pulls away very slightly but you can still sense how close he is. Your barely breathing eyes still closed willing this to be real. His hand’s still on your back keeping you there. You move forward ever so slightly and you barely press your lips to his and something inside you breaks. You don’t know whether to cry or jump for joy. You’re still kissing slowly and he starts to walk you towards the bed lying you down on the silky sheets. He kisses the skin showing just below your bellybutton slowly progressing upwards with kisses and featherlight touches lifting his jumper over your head in one gradual smooth movement. He nibbles your earlobe ‘Is this what you want?’ he whispers and it’s too much. You climb onto his lap and grind down on him and you’re not sure who’s in control as his breath hitches. You’re both now kissing whatever skin you can reach and he moves to suck your nipples and groan obscenely. At some point you realise you both lost the rest of your clothes. He lifts you up slightly and positions you over him and pushes in slowly. You tug on his hair as he does and it’s his turn to groan obscenely and his lustful expression makes you shiver slightly. It doesn’t take long before you’re both coming. He lays you back down against the pillows and kisses your cheek as he lays down next to you.

 

You wake several hours later judging by the gathering darkness. He’s stood at the window smoking in just a sheet. You prop yourself up on your elbow and watch him for a second. ‘You know this is every fangirl’s dream right?’ You can hear the smile in your voice and the two of you start laughing.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You spend the rest of the week together until the weather dries up enough to allow you to leave.

 

‘Come with me, to London,’ He says

I can’t. You want kids… and you should you’ll make a fantastic father but I'm only 19. The age difference won’t work long term and I just can’t have kids yet’ He’s just staring at the floor, ‘But I’d settle for having you as a friend’ you say smiling gently.

 

‘One last kiss?’ He asks. You savour every second and you can feel the emotion and you know he knows.

 

‘Its been … like a fairytale’ you whisper and he kisses you on the cheek before turning to walk out the door. You feel a single tear burn down your face as you watch him disappear.

 

**Ok so this was written at 2 in the morning on my ipod so there are probably a lot of errors. Feel free to point them out. I know some people won’t like this but I found writing it oddly therapeutic. Again sorry If to benedict if he ever has the misfortune to read it. But this is what happens when a fangirl’s brain explodes :L. Also Plymouth has appalling weather for most of the year if anyone isn’t aware.**

 


End file.
